Year X: The Year of Everything
by Rodimusthe2nd
Summary: In Year X, heroes and villians from all universes come together for the surpremacy of the planet and the universe. Also, new heroes and villians come out to find their place in the world. This is a story of a police detective named RJ Blue, with a amazing destiny. includes Transformers Animated, Big O, Batman Beyond and much more from the days history.


Year X: The Year of Everything

Prologue

It is Year X.

It is the Year of Everything.

It is the year when all of the heroes come together to defend the world.

It is the year when all of the villains unite as one to take the planet as their own

also,

It is the year when new heroes and villains rise from the ashes of the fallen and take place in their roles in the brave new world.

The veterans will do everything in their power to help them remember their place.

But the time of judgment is coming...

Location: Detroit, Michigan

Date: November 21

Year: X/?(unknown)

In the cold wet streets of Detroit, police are all over the place, searching for the notorious murderer Tyler Mansfield. This mortal villain of deathly proportions runs from punishment for the crime of four dead women. He fears of both jail and death, but the one thing he fears the most is the Autobots, autonomous robot organisms from the planet Cybertron. The abilities and height of these titanium titans struck fear into Mansfield.

~~~

In his car, Detective R.J. Blue sits with his partner Peter Blake, eating doughnuts and sipping coffee. Blake usually talks like a housewife while Blue just sits there, listening and coming up with short term words for his questions.  
"And I said to him if you're not going to do it, don't do it at all." Blake finishes with his conversation.  
"Heh, he better think twice before doing that stunt!" Blue comments on Blake's finishing words.  
"I know", said Blake "all I'm asking him is to do one of those car scenes in Starsky and Hutch."  
"That was before he found out it involved a boat" Blue remarked on that part.  
"You have no respect for my creativity, R.J." Blake said to him. "You're just like that black hedgehog that worked for G.U.N."  
"Sorry buddy" Blue apologizes "It's just not the same since my mom died."  
"She was a good woman, man" Blake forgave him "I heard she makes great cookies!"  
"You should try them" Blue said "I still have her recipe"  
CALL ALL UNITS IN THE AREA.  
The Police radio started to sound.  
WE HAVE VISUAL ON THE ONSUB, TYLER MANFIELD, HEADING NORTH INTO DOWNTOWN.  
Blue Grabs the walkie-talkie and speaks to it  
"This is patrol unite 95. We are on our way" Blue spoke with persistence.  
"Let's roll!"  
The drive away to catch the on sub. R.J. Blue gets dropped off in an alley way. "You wait here till I say so. I'll see what i can do if i get him myself."  
"You got it" said Blake  
Blue runs away to catch the criminal  
Meanwhile, Tyler is hiding behind the trash cans. He looks out and sees a brown and tan van. At the driver seat is his partner, Eddy Monroe. Tyler felt relieved to see him. He slowly jogs over to him, then all of the sudden, R.J. Blue yells out to him in command.  
"POLICE! YOU ARE UNDER ARREST!" He Yelled  
As soon as he heard, Tyler turns, pulls out his gun and shoots at him. R.J. runs for cover. Then there was a gun fight. It's starting to scare Eddy. Then, Blake comes out in his police car to help. Then, Eddy leaves in cowardice.  
"NO!" yelled Tyler "Please don't leave me! Don't leave me Here!"  
Tyler then runs for cover.  
R.J. fires again.  
Desperate, Tyler runs to a toy store near him. R.J. Follows

Tyler blasts through the doors and runs deep into the darkness of the isle. He then begins to hide. R.J. Blue comes in after through the broken glass window. He looks around with his gun in the air. "man, this place is dark" he says in his mind.  
Tyler then shots at him, but the bullet hits near his feet, causing him to jump to the side.  
Tyler keeps firing at him while R.J. reloads his gun. After he finishes, he readies his gun, aims and then fires. A perfects hit at the side of the chest. Tyler falls down on the ground in pain. He hesitates and gets up, running for a place to hide. As he runs deeper into the store, he felt dizzy and sick. He sees the blood on his hand and notices the worst is yet to come.  
"I'm dying!" he scarcely said. "OMG! I'm dying"  
Then he yells out somewhere in the store, loud enough for him to hear it.  
"YOU HAPPY? YOU HAPPY NOW YOU SON-OF-A-GUN? "Cough" "cough" "I'M GONNA GET YOU, R.J. BLUE! I'LL GET YOU AND YOUR PARTNER! NO MATTER WHAT!"  
Tyler keeps walking, looking for a solution to avoit death. Then he turns his head and see "Teddy Knowsalot: the little genius" toys by him. He then grins.

R.J. walks slowly through the darkness, looking for the body of Tyler Manfield. As he does, Tyler himself pulls a doll out of it's box and places it beside him. Then, he pulls out wires from his coat and places them on the doll and on his head. He then activates the device. the little electrical box starts to make a humming sound. Then it's starts to spark electrical shocks.  
R.J. starts to hear Tyler yelling in pain due to the electrical shocks coming to his brain.  
Suddenly, things start from becoming bad to worst for Tyler. The shocks are starting to kill him. the bolts are now causing the little box to malfunction. an then . .

KABOOM

The explosion literally blew R.J. Away, hitting the stack of dolls behind him. Then the explosion then causes the store to collapse. As Peter sees it, be pulls out his walkie-talkie and call an emergency call to any patrol cars around the city. After that, he comes out of his car and runs to the burning rubble. He starts to dig through the rubble as he worries for his partner.

Suddenly, the police and the Autobots came to the rescue. The Autobots transform from their vehicle modes and starts to help Peter dig through the rubble. Then, they found R.J., covered in his blood and with a badly damaged arm. Optimus Prime, the Autobot leader pulls him out and gives him to Ratchet, the medic, and he takes him to the hospital. Then, all the emergency forces did their part by putting out the fire and digging through the rubble. Then, they found Tyler Manfield's body by the doll he worked on. Tyler was dead.

Nobody knows what the doll was for.

But they will find out.

Soon enough.


End file.
